Life Unexpected
by notlilie
Summary: My version of Leah and Twilight. Leah is not a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse?
1. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry

My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. **WARNING**: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then please ignore this story. I'll try to correct any mistakes that I find as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1 :: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry**

A month gone by. That's how long it was since Sam told me he and I could never work. Of course I begged, cried and even told him I could be anything he wanted me to be as long as he never left me. I would change for him. He's the love of my life. The one and only man I ever loved.

He said no.

Three years of our love was nothing to him. We were even together the night before, making love, whispering words of love and promises for each other. It's gone with a puff of smoke. Or in his case, a puff of fur ball. I knew he was a werewolf. It shocked me at first as those things were legends. People knew legends were myths. Surprise, surprise, they're real like you and me. He didn't tell me of course as it was supposed to be a secret. And, I found out in a worse way to begin with.

After the whole dramatic break up, I went to visit Emily at her house after her bear attack. Seth wanted to tag along. I knew he was worried about me. He was the only one though. Mom didn't say a word about this. Emily's front door was opened when we arrived. Seth just raised his eyebrows but I didn't say anything. She's probably in the kitchen, cooking like she always did. True enough, she's there. So was Sam. And, they're sucking each other's face, oblivious to us.

I didn't know how long I stood dumbfounded. I didn't realize when Seth was attacking Sam, swearing on the top of his lungs. I only noticed Emily's teary face and she was taking a step towards me. I stepped back and saw the boys still fighting.

"Seth, stop!" my cry went unheard. Sam looked like he's winning but Seth didn't want to give up either.

"No, Leah! It's dangerous!" Emily cried from behind, pulling my arm. I pulled it away. She's touching me after making out with my ex? Be reasonable woman!

Seth and Sam were still fighting. Next thing I knew, puff, Seth changed! In his place was a huge sandy wolf. And, that wolf was panicked and thrashing. Then, even Sam changed into a giant black wolf. He pushed Seth into the woods. I turned to look at Emily whether she changed too. She just stood there with a look that I didn't understand.

"Come inside Leah," she pulled my arm gently. This time I lead her. I couldn't process anything anymore after what happened. She led me to a kitchen stool and placed a mug of coffee in front of me. If I were on my right mind, I would be throwing ultimatum to be brought back to a place she was making out passionately with my ex-boyfriend earlier on. But then, tribe's legends came back crashing my head. Wolves, cold ones, Taha Aki, third wife and the sequence of events.

"So you know?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"Those scars? He did it?" I asked again.

"Yes and I forgive him for that."

I turned to face her. "What?"

"He didn't mean it. Besides, it was my fault. I provoked him and stand too close," her eyes showed that she meant what she said.

She's insane. Of course she did. That's probably why she stole Sam from me. Speaking of which!

"How long were you guys together?" I asked her, not caring the venom in my words.

She looked down. "After- while I was in the hospital."

That long and I didn't notice! Was I a bad girlfriend that he needed to replace me? With my best friend! My cousin! Her of all people!

"I know I can't make you forgive me Leah. But I did try to resist him. I really did," her lips quivered when she said that. "In the end I know love him and he loves me too much to be apart anymore. I'm sorry! I don't know how to make up for that."

I took a deep breath, trying my best to control my anger. I didn't even move because I knew if I did I might end of slapping, punching or doing whatever it take to appease my anger on her. Even speaking was enough to make me more angry right now. Sam and Seth appeared at the door, along with two of friends, Jared and Paul. I fought the urged to do something stupid and the mug in front of me was like begging to be thrown to his head. I watched the steam from the mug, trying to clear my head which a very hard thing to do right now.

"Leah, I want to speak to you," Sam said. Emily stepped out from the kitchen while Jared and Paul dragged the reluctant Seth. He took a seat in front of me. After minutes of silent, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," I tried to stand but he grabbed my arm. His burning touch hurt me, I yelped in surprised and he quickly let go. I could hear Seth's voice in the living room, wanting to be in the kitchen as well.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "But there's something you need to hear."

"That you're a wolf?" I asked him.

"Yes and why we broke up," he said.

"It's because you love **my** cousin," I stated the obvious.

"Damn it Leah! Yes and there's more than that!" he growled. For the first time, I was scared of him and he noticed it too. "I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. My chest started to hurt. "I want to go home now."

"You will but you need to listen first."

This time I just sit down and listen as he told me on his two weeks disappearance, his transformation, returning, founding his imprint, Emily.

"Imprint?" I interrupted without even thinking.

"It's how a wolf finds his mate. In my case, Emily," Sam's eyes lit at the name of Emily, constricting the pain in my chest harder.

"Why Emily? Didn't you love me? Shouldn't you imprint on me?" I asked, holding back traitorous tears.

"I did love you but like I said, when I looked into her eyes, everything else didn't matter anymore. She does. I did try to imprint on you but it never happen"

This time I couldn't stop the tears. "So my love- our love was never real."

It wasn't a question but it's a fact.

"No, it's real. I did love you!" he ran his hand through his hair. "But I just couldn't feel it anymore. Emily and I didn't have control on this. Fate decided that I imprinted on her so I did. We know we hurt you but both of us belong together. I don't know how to make up for this. I am really sorry."

I tried to calm myself. I must look hideously crying and I need to save every last dignity that I have left. Fate is cruel if you ask me. I lost the love of my life and my best friend at the same time.

"Is that all? I want to go home now," I wiped the tears away. He tried to wipe them for me but I cringed away.

"Yeah," he said, looking defeated. I bolted as fast as I could. Seth was quick on my heels. He wore a cutoff pants, probably given from Sam considering he shred what he wore before. We walked for quite distance until he pulled me into a hug. I stood motionless but tears started working and next thing I knew I cried on his shoulders.


	2. Alone

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alone in the light : I'll try to write something else but I always write on my mood. Right now, it's Twilight.**

**Inosolan: Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :: Alone**

They said love hurts. True, absolutely true.

I couldn't remember how I got home that day. I bet Seth carried me. He's huge enough to do something like that after transforming into a huge wolf. More surprised, mom came home that night. After marrying Chief Swan, she stayed at Forks most of the time. But apparently, after dad's death, she took his spot as one of the elders and became one of the most respected people in the council. In fact, she was pleased for Emily, very proud for Seth and angry at me.

She was pleased Emily was imprinted on, by Sam of all people. She said it was an honor to become one and took part in continuing the bloodlines of our tribe. Emily would become the wife of the alpha, the one who would lead the pack to fight and protect the land. She was so proud of Emily and I felt she was a bit disappointed in me.

In Seth's case, she was extremely, absolutely over the top of being very proud of him for becoming a werewolf. Mom said it's an honor as well. She even threw a feast to celebrate it. If this whole thing was not a secret, she probably told anyone that she met on how she felt. Since we hardly saw mom, Seth was overjoyed with her reaction.

As for me, mom nagged non stop on how I now should conduct myself in front of Sam and Emily. I should forget about and find someone else. In fact, she clearly stated that the fact I wasn't chosen as Sam's imprint meant I was clearly not meant for him and respect what fate had decided. Imprint was meant to create better and stronger wolves than their previous generations. Fate decided it was Emily for Sam, not me.

So how I felt about this was not important? Did fate tried to say I was barren or something? Was I not allowed to be angry or feel anything because of fate decided them to be together?

Was I not important?

I hardly left the house anymore. Everywhere I went, I saw pity and curiosity. I could hear them clearly as people talked among them.

"_That's the girl being dumped by Sam."_

"_Leah Clearwater? Really?"_

"_He chose her cousin instead."_

"_There must be something wrong with her."_

To make matter worse, despite how sorry they were, Sam and Emily never concealed their feelings towards each other's, even in front of me. Maybe they didn't need the feeling to hide anymore since I already knew about them and the secrets of the tribe. In other words, they expect me to accept the imprinting part and act like Sam and I never happen.

I wish it was that easy.

I heard a knock on my door. It must be Emily. She came to visit me every day, like the whole thing never happen and we still best friends.

"Hey," she opened the door softly. On her hands were chocolate chip cookies, probably homemade. She knew it was my favorite. That's probably why she brought them daily, as a way to make me forget the whole thing.

I didn't answer her. Instead, I focus on the scenery outside. She placed the cookies on the study table and sat on the bed, like she used to whenever she came to visit me.

"Leah, let's hang out. We could go to the beach or shopping," she said softly.

"I am not in the mood."

Emily was quite for a while. "Are you still angry at Sam and me?"

I ignored her loving tone at Sam's name. "Am I allowed to?"

"You still angry," she sounded like she was close to tears. Great, now I am the bad guy! This is depressing.

"Why did you come here Emily?" I asked, sounded tired. In fact, I was.

"I want us to be close again! I want us to be like before!" now she really was crying.

God, she must be dense! Did she ever try to place herself on my shoes? I tried to accept the whole thing, I even tried to forgive them. Did she really think it was that easy? I didn't try to console her, I let her calm down herself.

After a while, she did stop crying. "I didn't want to be like this Leah. But I can't control how I felt about him anymore. You should understand why."

"Not really," I answered under my breath. In fact, I don't. The whole imprinting thingy was suck.

She was quiet for a while before getting up, to leave maybe. "I'll come again tomorrow."

I didn't bother to say goodbye. I eyed the cookies before grabbing the plate and throw them into the thrash can, like the ones before.

* * *

I didn't see Seth all day. In fact, I hardly saw him anymore. Ever since his transformation, or phased as he phrased it, he was busy with either school or patrolling. Sam even made it mandatory for him to spend more time at Emily's place, like the rest of the werewolves. It's to bond them as pack brothers. Seth was a bit reluctant at first, but being Seth, he gradually learnt to forgive Sam and Emily. It's a good thing actually. It's me that should feel bitter, not him. He's too bright and nice for this kind of feeling.

But thanks to that, I was always home alone. Mom hardly came home. In fact, she visited Emily more than me. I wondered whether I was an adopted daughter or Emily and I switched places at birth.

I saw Seth running from the woods behind the house. He was smiling brilliantly. He didn't even notice I was standing in the kitchen as he went straight into his room. He probably needed to change his pants. True enough, he came back wearing new pants. He still didn't notice me.

"So you're not coming home again tonight?" I asked him. He jumped at my voice. Clearly he didn't notice me at all.

"No- how long you have been standing there?" he frown.

"Even before you come back," I replied.

"Really? That's weird. I should've smelled you," he scratched his head. "Your scent changed."

I have a scent? Or was I smelly? I'll stick to the first. "So you're not going to join me for dinner?"

"No, there's a bonfire at the beach. We're celebrating new members," he paused. "Why don't you join us?"

I could imagine what I could see there. "No. I'll pass."

Seth took a moment to arrange his words. "You should forgive them Lee. It's beyond their control."

I felt angered at his words, but I knew its true, despite how painful it was. "I am trying to. You should know that better than anyone."

Seth looked awkwardly at the floor. "I should-uh-go now."

I just nodded. I watched him leave, feeling a bit lightheaded after the whole conversation. I should eat something. Funny how I was still hungry after eating a lot this afternoon. Maybe being angry made me hungry. I managed to prepare a light dinner and ate alone watching mindless soap opera. At least it didn't let my mind wondered on the activity on the beach. I escape to my room after that.

I need to read something, I would stop thinking about them. When I pulled out a battered copy of _The Tale of Two Cities_ my bankbook fell out, showing the balance of more than thirty thousand dollars. I really have that much as I worked all summers and doing part-time most of the days. I even set a booth to sell lemonade and cookies at the beach during peak seasons. There was only one goal at that time: to have a grand wedding with Sam. It's crazy to think I used to think like that when I was young. But I really love him and I never see myself with anyone else. I knew he didn't have much and I didn't want to burden him. But I wanted a fairy tale wedding and a honeymoon of a lifetime. It's not like I'll be marrying lots of time. It turned out, I didn't even marry him at all.

Fate is cruel.

I ran over my hand on the balance, noticing droplets of water on the bankbook. I didn't notice I was crying. Soon I started to sob uncontrollably. This time, there's no shoulder to cry on.

Only me.

Alone.


	3. Leave Me Alone!

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :: Leave Me Alone!**

Nearly two months gone by and I tried to build my life again. I couldn't give a damn about people staring blatantly or talking about me anymore. I knew I need to move on, I could not let myself lingered in the past. After all, the past didn't give a damn about me as well. To keep myself busy, I get a job in a store belonged to the Newtons in Forks. It's not that it paid a lot but it kept me occupied with something. Not to mention, it kept me somewhere else than home. If I kept being bitter, gloomy and alone, I'll end up suicidal. Of course things were fine when I was at work but all came crashing back when I returned home at night. I healed that by eating. In fact I ate a lot these days. It's a good thing I didn't seem to gain weight. I also felt more lightheaded and tired these days. The stress must be getting on me.

As usual, Seth was not at home. Lately, he never was. He joined the imprinter's list when he imprinted two weeks ago on a nurse who lived a couple of blocks away from Chief Swan's house. Other imprinter apart from him and Sam was Jared. Ever since that day, Seth spent most of his time stalking her. I bet in won't take long for them to be together despite ten years age gap. Surprisingly, mom accepted her right away. Mom, I didn't know what to do or think anymore, I no longer know her. She was so happy with these new changes and she didn't come to see me anymore. In fact, the last time I met mom was when she came back to nag me. Some relationship we had.

Since I was always out to work, I hardly see Emily, which a very good thing. But being who she was, she would probably know about my schedule and it won't take long for her to appear at my doorstep while I was home.

True enough, I heard the doorbell. I tried to ignore but that person was clearly persistent. Huffing, I end up opening it.

"Hi Leah!" Emily looked so happy.

"Do you need something?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions intact. Last thing that I want to do was blow a gasket for no reason, though she provided me lots of reason.

"I want to tell you something. Can I come in?"

_No!_ Still, I let her in.

She made herself at home by started making tea for both of us. I just watched her move around, waiting for whatever 'something' she wanted to tell me. Somehow, I had a deep feeling that I won't like it. After settling herself in front of me with her cup in both of her hands, she suddenly smiled, like something made her happy.

I was beginning to get impatient. If she didn't start talking, I probably make her to.

"We were really close when we were young," she began. Was she being nostalgic?

"So?" I tried to make her get to the point faster. My eyes were drawn to her hands, noticing the diamond ring for the first time. _No way!_

She noticed I saw it too, smiling wider.

"Sam proposed!" she yelled happily, stabbing my heart at the same time.

I didn't hear what she was babbling after that. My heart felt crush, making me felt harder and harder to breathe. I couldn't a thing at this moment. Hell, someone could stab me literally and I would die bleeding without even realizing it. He proposed to her. He proposed to her! HE FUCKING PROPOSED TO HER! Unconsciously I touched the promised ring that he gave me. Why didn't I take this damn thing off?

"At first I thought we're still young but we both love each so why wait right?" obviously, she was oblivious of my pain and still talking. "We haven't decided on the date yet. I want you to be my bridesmaid!"

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

"We made promise to be each other's bridesmaid when we were young and I still remember it. That's why I came to see you tonight, to officially ask you to be my bridesmaid."

"You're joking!" I said that spontaneously.

"No, I am not! I would be delighted to be your bridesmaid as well when you get married," she said cheerily. She definitely misread my response.

_God, help me!_ "No!"

Emily looked shocked. "What? Why?"

"Must I explain why to you? Like seriously?"

"Yes!" her lips quivered.

"You're marrying my ex, who left me to be with you! Do you want to rub the salt on my wound or you really that naïve?"

Her eyes watered. "I thought you already accept Sam and I. I thought you would be happy for us."

"You really didn't think of how I felt over this aren't you?" I didn't want to conceal my bitter feeling anymore. Apparently it didn't help when people think you're okay on how things went and took me for granted.

"I did think! I know how you felt! I tried to make up for it!" she sobbed.

"You're not! If you did, you wouldn't be here, asking me to be your bridesmaid after what had happened!"

"Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I did try! But just in case you forget, you're with my ex!" I didn't mean it but my voice started to get louder.

"He imprinted on me! I didn't want it! I grew to love him, too much! I can't be without him! Why can't you forget him?!" she started to yell as well.

"MY FEELING IS NOT A SWITCH THAT CAN TURN ON AND OFF JUST BECAUSE HE FUCKING IMPRINTED ON YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

I guessed I really blow gasket now. Emily cried and grabbed her bag, running, leaving my house. I didn't even take a sip of the tea. Instead, I put both cups into the sink and lie on the couch in the living room. I did feel bad about making her cry but I need to make sure she understood how I felt as well. I guess she talked to Sam now about my out burst. Will Sam came to yell at me for being mean to her precious imprint. About half an hour later, mom burst in! Not exactly who I expected to show up!

"Leah Clearwater! Did you really say what I heard you said to Emily?" her tone was calm, indicating she was angry. Not good.

"Said what?" I need to clarify before admitting to anything.

"The poor girl came back crying, telling Sam she didn't want to marry him because you still love him!"

Okay, I didn't admit it out loud but unintentionally I did. What happened next was out of expectation. Mom slapped me!

"Quit embarrassing me! The man didn't want you so for the love of God, stop pinning over him! He will never return to you. He imprinted on her and they're soulmates, for life! Quit being so pathetic for once!"

Her words hurt more than her slap. "Pathetic? Embarrassing? When did you ever proud of me?"

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" she hissed.

"I was not mom, I was asking," I stated, tears trailing down my face.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. "I expect you to agree with her request. She refused to marry

Sam unless you become her bridesmaid. Is that so hard to do?"

"I won't!" I felt the need to be more stubborn that ever. It's all about her now, what about me?

"Why?" she looked way beyond pissed.

"She's marrying my ex!" I cried.

"Who didn't love you anymore!"

"Just ask other girl to be her bridesmaid!"

"She wants you! You promised her! She's kind enough to make up for being imprinted by coming to you each day when it's not even her fault! Why can't you forgive her? Why can't you see it?"

"I SEE IT! SHE IS SO SELFISH! YOU ALL ARE SELFISH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I didn't mean to but now I even yelled at mom. I went straight to my room, ignoring her calls and banging on my door asking me to open it. Why bother talking when the other party refused to listen? It was pointless. I felt more lightheaded. I better went to bed. It won't help if I fall sick from all of this.

* * *

I didn't know when mom left last night. I hope she did lock the door before she left. Waking this morning was a bit hard. I felt sick and woozy. I didn't want to be sick and hopefully I was not. Suddenly, I felt bile rising in my throat. I dashed to the bathroom, managing to reach in time to clear the content of my stomach. I felt a bit hot and clammy. Mike Newton was complaining about stomach flu yesterday. I must have caught this from him. I should take some medicine.

I fixed simple breakfast and left to work. I made a quick stop at the pharmacy for my medicine. As I pushed the bell for someone to help me get the right medicine, my eyes caught something on the counter. Something that made me realized something.


	4. Not Even That

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.**

**XxXSpirit of LaPushXxX & lunjul : I didn't want to create a nice & understanding Sue (for now), that's why she was not acting like a good mom should be.**

**Yoshiposhi : Haha, I tried to write longer but I kinda stuck. I will my best to make longer chapters.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 :: Not Even That**

Condoms. Lots of them, arranged in different brands and prices. I used to be familiar with them back when Sam and I were still together as I wasn't really fond on taking birth control pills. They made me sick the last time I took one. Sam on the other hand respected my wish on not wanted to be pregnant before getting married even though he clearly stated that he would love to start a family with me as soon as possible. _Wow, those were the days~_

What I was concerned now is the fact Sam did not use a condom the last time we were together intimately.

Condom =sex=birth control.

Pregnant?

Me?

Really?

NO WAY!

I was dumped, my ex was ready on getting married and I could not be pregnant. No way! I should not! I must not! I better not!

Okay, I better calm myself down. Despite some of the symptoms indicating that I might be, okay scratch that, probably pregnant, there were chances that I was not. After all, I was in lots of stress lately. My period was irregular so it was really hard to predict the result based on that alone. Besides, that was the only time we skip the safe sex part. If I was that fertile, shouldn't Sam imprint on me instead of Emily?

Ouch, that part hurt!

I eyed the pregnancy test kits on the corner. Should I buy one? But this was a small town and I was already being famous for nothing. How fast do you think people would start talking when I bought one of that kind of thing? Even if the test returned negative, people would still be talking.

"Hey Leah! Can I get you something?"

I almost scream in surprise. When did that girl show up behind the counter? How did she know my name? Wait, who was she again? Uh, just skip that part! I think I remember her from school but that's all that. Did she notice I was looking at the pregnancy test kits' section? I hope she's not!

"I need some medicine for headache. I think I have slight fever too," I told her in a rush. I need to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay, this tablets are pretty effective but don't consume more than two per day. Just take one in the morning and one at night before bed. They work on fever too," she handed me the paper bag with the tablets and I quickly fished out a couple of notes from my purse. Then, I walked quickly to leave.

"Leah!" she called me. I hesitantly stop at the door. Her face showed pity, just like everyone else when they looked at me these days. "I am sorry for you. I hope you'll be fine!"

I just nodded and left. 'I'm sorry for you!' I heard that a lot these days. Why? For being dumped? Or for being dumped as he's with my cousin now? I felt annoyed suddenly. Random strangers love to pour out their feelings these days. Plus they had no idea at all about imprinting so they started to make wild assumptions, which I 100% sure they're not even close on why Sam dumped me.

Wait, I forgot about the pregnancy test kits!

Forget it! I would never step back in unless it was a life and death situation.

I better get to work.

* * *

I hardly concentrated at work. I kept thinking of purchasing the pregnancy test kits but I didn't want to expose myself as well. What should I do? I didn't even entertain Mike when he's being pervert like any other day. Mike noticed that too.

"Are you okay?" he asked as one of his perverted comments about my boobs didn't get any reaction from me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You look distracted," he said.

"I am fine," I said but I had an idea after that. "Actually… I was a bit woozy this morning. I think I need to lie down or something."

"Well you can rest at the best," he smirked in lecherous way making me think he added 'I could come and check on you later' in his mind.

"No, I guess I'll take a day off today. Will that be okay?" I gave a small smile and pretended that my head hurt.

"Yeah, sure! Can you come tomorrow?"

"I hope so," I grabbed my bag. "Bye!"

I dashed to my car. So much for pretending on being sick! Maybe Mike would think I really was sick and could not wait to leave. I couldn't give a damn about those things at this moment. I need to purchase those test kits in a place where someone hardly knows me. So I headed to Port Angeles.

After five hours later, I was on my way home. It shouldn't take that long to arrive at Port Angeles but my car, a heritage from dad was very ancient. Not to mention, I spend nearly an hour pondering on whether I really purchase a test kit or not. It was funny if I was not panic.

_I was standing in front of the shelves, watching the array of display of pregnancy test kits. I wondered which one should I buy. Should I buy only one? Maybe the result would not be accurate. Two then, different brand of course. I grabbed two but stopped on the track. What if two still could not show the correct result? There was probability that that might happen. Okay, three! No four! five! Okay I'll take ten!_

_As I walked to the counter, I saw a couple of girls from La Push was standing near the lip gloss' sections, laughing among themselves. What the hell? I drove to Port Angeles and I still couldn't escape them! I waited for forty minutes for those girls to leave, not buying any lip gloss at all. Why did they come here for anyway? As soon as they leave, I quickly walked to the counter and paid the test kits. I ignored the cashier pointed look at me. Why did he care? I used my money!_

_I tried to walk calmly to leave afterward. Though I must, I half sprinted. It was a big relief when I finally get into the car._

I wonder whether I should try the test kits or have dinner first. Test kits first! I would be nervous to eat anyway, despite being rest assured that I was not pregnant. As soon as my house came into view, I saw Sam sitting on the stairs. Why did he come? I hate the fact that my heart still fluttered whenever I saw him. Damn, traitorous heart! Stop beating like crazy! He stood up when he saw my car. I stayed in the car, wondering whether I should just reverse or pretend I didn't see him. No, I need to go through this anyway. Let's get this over with. I grabbed the plastic bag containing the test kits and shoved them into my bag and locked the car.

"If you come to nag me, then leave!" I walked past him.

"What?" he looked confused.

"About the bridesmaid thingy."

"No, of course not. I know you wouldn't agree," Sam answered. He knew me so well.

"Oh. Then, why are you here?"

"Where were you?" Sam asked, trying to catch my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

He sighed. "Believe it or not I still care about you."

I fight the urged to slap him and fumbled for my house key. "So you said."

"They said you're sick. Are you alright?" he trotted behind me as I unlocked the door.

"They heard it wrong!" _Geez, small town and gossips are certainly best buddies!_

"Actually Ray Lea that works at the store told Emily that you're sick when she went to buy some stuff there," he explained, inviting himself into my house before I had a chance to slam it on his face.

"How did you know her?" I asked, probably sounded a bit jealous and momentarily forgotten to chase him out.

"She was in a couple of your class. I met her a couple of times when I went to see you at class," he explained. Ah, no wonder she looked familiar.

"Well I am not sick! Anything else you want to ask?" I placed my bag on the counter, refused to face him. I did not trust my body or my heart right now.

He sighed again. "Why are you acting like this Leah?"

"Acting like what?" this time I turned to face him. He seemed to understand my anger so instead of answering me, he sat on a chair. Looks like he would be staying longer than I thought.

"Despite what you think, I still care and love you Leah," he calmly said.

"Despite what you think, your love is no longer the same right? Probably it didn't exist in the first place!" I replied back.

"How many time should I tell you that it was real? You think I was lying all along?" he was starting to shake. If I provoke him more, he would probably phase in my kitchen. He started to calm down later on.

"Why did you come Sam? To reminisce our relationship?" I asked.

Sam looked at me. Part of me felt the need to touch him again. I really fought hard to control it. "I don't know how to make up to you Leah. I know no matter what I did, I won't be easily forgiven. There were times when I wonder why it isn't you that I imprinted on."

Again with the imprinting! "Enough, Sam! If our love was strong, then it is me that you choose, not her! Don't blame the imprinting process!"

He ran his hand on his hair. He looked defeated. "I know! I know!"

"Do you regret you imprinted on her?" I asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

"Of course not!" he looked insulted and that hurt! Really hurt!

"No matter what we will still not going to be back together right?" I asked, feeling woozy again. I better not fainted here.

"No. I could not see that anymore. I could not even picture us anymore."

"Your decision won't change anymore right?" I hold back my tears.

"It's not my decision!" he half yelled.

"If our love was as strong as you said, then fight for it! Fight the imprinting!"

"I CAN'T!" he roared. He looked apologetic later on. "I felt incomplete without Emily. Whatever I do, I always think of her. No matter what, only she matters. I am only able to see her."

"Will it change if I told I still love you, with all my heart? Or I also want to start a family with you-"

He interrupted me before I even finished. "You don't understand! It never will!"

"EVEN IF I AM CARRYING YOUR CHILD?" I yelled.

For a moment, he looked _happy_ but then, he looked petrified. "You're pregnant?"

"Even that?" I asked, not answering. I was not sure whether I was pregnant or not anyway.

He took moments to think. "Maybe not even that."

I chased him out after that. That's too much for me to handle. How cruel could he be? Even if I were pregnant, I wasn't planning on asking him to return for the sake of our child. I thought he would love me enough to return. I couldn't believe I tried to beg him. What happened to my dignity? My resolves? Leah Clearwater never beg a man. But I always see Sam as worth begging. Love does change people. In my case, it changes me to worse.

I stared at the bag. Should I test those kits or just ignore them?


	5. Now What?

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.**

**Ice Moon 14 : I haven't decided whether she will leave or not. Maybe she should.**

**lunjul : I don't plan the pain on her but something similar. I plan on writing Emily POV later on. Maybe we'll understand why she's like that.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 :: Now What?**

The longer I stared, more annoyed I became. I wasn't pregnant right? He's not coming back to me despite what happened right? Should I still do the test?

I prepared dinner instead.

While chopping some onions to make some soup (more like smashing them based on my mood), my mind wandered on why Sam showed up. He's not asking me to be the bridesmaid. He's not here to reminisce. He's not just here to see me, wasn't he?

I killed the happy thoughts as fast as they show up. Stop being hopeful! It's fruitless! It's annoying and wrenching my guts when reality slapped me back. Urgh!

Just as I place the bowl of soup on the table, Seth burst in! I was so shocked, I nearly dropped the hot bowl. Just in two strides, he grabbed hold of my arms.

"You're pregnant?" he looked at me straight in my eyes.

"What? Where-"

"Sam thought about it," he explained.

I stared back, skeptical. "You can read minds?"

"No, it's a wolf thing. We share mind as a pack," he still didn't let go of my hands. "So?"

I wriggled out of his hands, which actually very difficult. He eventually let me go as I started to become annoyed. "I think it is none of your concerns of whatever happened to me."

"Lee, you're my sister. If he knocked you up, I'll beat the crap out of him whether he's my alpha or not!" Seth looked pretty determined, like feeling protective over me. He looked like he used to be before these crazy things begin. I missed that Seth and felt tears welling on my eyes. Whoa, mood swing!

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Join me for dinner?"

"You're not answering me!" he tried to catch my eyes.

"Drop it Seth! It's nothing. Are you staying for dinner or not?"

"It's not nothing!" he seemed shaking.

"Are you staying or not?" I started to feel annoyed again.

"No! I promised to have dinner with Jules tonight."

"Who?"

"My imp- friend."

I knew he's lying. "Your imprint you mean? You think I didn't know?"

He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry! But after what happened with you and Sam, I don't want to bring up the word if I can help it."

"Mom told me about it as soon as she found out you imprinted on her."

We let silent passed by. This was like how we used to be. Just the two of us after mom married Chief Swan. Mom hardly home so we were really close as we spend a lot of time together. Back then, Sam used to come here a lot too. I missed those days. Oh no, mood swing again!

"Where are you these days? I hardly see you anymore," I asked, trying to change the subject.

He looked sheepish. "I've been at Jules' or Sam's place. Well, mostly hers"

I appreciate that he tried to not mention Emily's name. "You tell her about the imprinting?"

"Yeah. Actually I tried to hide it but things kinda getting difficult. She's already working and I am sixteen. Age gap is huge for her. I don't see how that's a big deal. She only saw me as a neighborhood kid at first."

"She took it well then?"

"At first, no. But I must say, I am hard to resist!" he smiled crookedly. "So, you're not pregnant Lee?"

He still was hanging on that. I just glared at him. He hung up his hand. "Okay, just asking! But if you do, you can tell me. I don't mind punching him you know."

"I know but I don't like the idea of you fighting him," I said.

"Why? Because you still love him?" he blurted, looking apologetic later on.

"No, because he's bigger than you," I answered. Actually both parts were true and I hate myself for not being able to stop loving him. Heart is a difficult matter and can't be control like we want.

"Hey, I still can do damage if I want to!" he huffed.

I laughed. "Yeah, sure you can."

"I gotta go now! Remember what I said Lee, just tell me anything." He half hugged me.

I see him out and locked the door after him. As I was enjoying my cool soup (thanks to talking to Seth), I wondered whether Sam would really be affected if I were pregnant. No, he just thought about it, nothing more. Probably that was the only time I ever cross my mind nowadays. I pushed the soup aside, losing my appetite. I grabbed the bag, finally deciding to try the test kits. At least, I could finally be sure that I was not pregnant and tell that to whoever ask me after this. As I make way to the bathroom, I heard the doorbell. Actually, the person behind it sounded too impatient. True enough, my visitor started yelling.

"Open the damn door Leah! We need to talk now!"

That was Emily's voice. What does she wanted now? I opened the door and she came bursting in, looking furious.

"What are trying to play?" she asked.

"I'm not playing anything! You're the one that come into my house," I replied, grabbing my bag tighter.

"I know you still love him and I accept that as he loved you first. I know you didn't like me to be with him. Now you're telling him that you're _pregnant_?" she looked at me disgustedly.

"Don't tell me he told you?" I looked at her, disbelief. Sam must be an idiot!

"He thought about it, the pack caught it. They're discussing it!" she cried now.

"So you're eavesdropping?"

"I just happen to be there!" she cried harder. "Do you have to stoop that low? He loves me now! Can't you see it? Do you have to lie like that?"

I felt angered build inside of me. "Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave," I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself. "I don't need to hear any of this crap right now."

"No! You're too much! I'm not leaving until you promised me you will stop trying to pressure Sam! I'll fight for him if I need to!"

Emily could be really stubborn if she wanted to. I know it's pointless to talk so I grabbed her and pushed her outside. Mom would probably come to yell at me tomorrow but I couldn't care right now. I could hear her yelling outside but I didn't care. I marched to the bathroom. I need to clarify things before fighting back against her words.

* * *

I tried the first one. Two strips meant pregnant. Okay, then. I waited for the result with my heart beating like it wanted to burst out of my chest but nothing showed up. I was not pregnant?

Okay, the damn thing was broken. It supposed to show me at least a strip. See, that's why I bought ten. My bathroom counter starting to look like a small lab as various pregnancy test kits were on display and waiting to be used.

I got various results actually. Two of the test kits showed strips. One showed a word. Some showed a line. Some showed color.

Out of ten, one was broken, nine could be used and worked perfectly.

They said I was pregnant.

_Now what?_


	6. Dreams or Premonitions?

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.**

**chinadoll381282001, lunjul & Ice Moon 14 : I'll try to write their POVs later on. Some insight of their minds can help us understand them better. And as for Leah, she will stay for a while in La Push.**

**NothereNorthere : Sorry, she needs to be pregnant. That's part of my plan.**

**XxXSpirit of LaPushXxX : Thank you! Here's another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 :: Dreams or Premonitions?**

* * *

_' __I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, but being a mother was not one of them. -Unkonwn Quotes'_

I heard the doorbell but I choose to ignore it. Whoever behind the door could wait for all I care. I even unplug the phone and barricade the doors. I didn't think it would hold up if any of the wolf guys decided to barge in but it was worth trying. Since a couple of hours ago, visitors kept arriving at my doorstep and I let none in.

So I am going to be a mom!

I ran my hand on my still flat tummy, imagining how big or round it would be in a couple of months. Although I was depressed by the fact the father of this child will not be with me but deep inside, I was happy of being pregnant. Despite how my relationship with Sam ended, this child was created from our love and I will definitely cherish that. My child would not take the blame of anything. And, thanks to this child, I felt a strong will to move on and carry on.

Will this child be a girl or a boy? I felt giddy thinking about it. I should start thinking of how to raise my child. I have to plan everything, from school, food and even making sure I try my best to accommodate his or her need. Wow, being a parent definitely required huge planning. It's a challenge and I would do my best to accept it!

I wonder how would they react?

My blazing spirit suddenly plummeted. I could no longer predict mom's action. Seth would probably try to fight Sam. Sam probably will be petrified and Emily would be hysterical. I would not be denying the truth from my child on who his or her father is but would Sam deny it? If he did, I would kill him, resurrected him and then kill him again. He knew I didn't sleep around and he was my first and only man until now. Oh, I should not be in a bad mood! It's not good for the baby!

"Don't worry my child, I will protect you!" I whispered softly while running my hand slowly on my stomach.

"LEAH! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Great, here comes mom! I wanted to ignore her but, she continuously banging while shrieking outside. Okay, let's get this over with! I pushed the small sofa from the door and opening it, revealing a very furious Sue Swan. She came in looking around, probably noticing my makeshift 'fort'.

"You're looking for something?" I asked.

"What have you done to the house? You're refusing to let anyone in! You're not answering the phone! You have a lot to explain young lady!" she finally looked at me. "You're pregnant?"

Oh, so that's why she's here. "Who told you that?"

"Answer me!"

"Why?" I countered back. Something tells me not to tell her yet. Not to mention, being pregnant made me felt strong. This must be how a lioness felt over her cubs.

"Are you pregnant or not?" she phrase it one by one.

"Would it matter to anyone?" I said, nonchalantly, sitting down on the couch.

"It matters! If that's Sam's child, then the Elders need to discuss on what we have to do about it!"

"What do mean discuss? And what do you mean with 'if that's Sam's child'? Who else would the father be if I were pregnant? I am not a slut who sleeps around!" I felt annoyed.

"If that's Sam's child, it will be a child of an alpha. Even if Jacob steps up as the alpha, that child will still be someone respected and look upon in the council. Emily and Sam also stated that they would love to accept it in their life. Not to mention, that child is my grandchild!" she said dreamily.

I was touched that she accepted my child but I didn't like how this was going. Something was off, way off. "Emily and Sam said that? They want my child?"

"They told me that themselves. Well, Emily was crying at first but then she was ecstatic. That child is part of Sam, she would love it! They're going to starting a family anyway, an addition would be nice!"

Now I couldn't help not to be furious! "What? Why would she do that?"

"Don't tell me you want to raise the child on your own, you're not even married and you don't even have a steady job," she raised her eyebrows at me. They're going to take my child from me?

_Forgive me my child! I need to do this or I'll explode!_ "Well, they can be happy. I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not?" she looked surprised. "You're- you're- you're glowing!"

"I change my makeup!" I lied.

"Really?" she looked at the floor awkwardly. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah!" I refused to meet her eyes. I know she'll see through me.

"Oh!" she looked genuinely disappointed.

She excused herself and left not long after that. I kept running my hand over my stomach, whispering apologies to my baby for lying. They were absurd, selfish and totally out of their mind. What gave them the idea of taking my child from me? I had tolerated everything but I would never tolerate this! Well at least mom was convinced that I was not pregnant. But, I could only keep this for a few months more before my body started to change. I need to do something, fast.

I grabbed my phone, ignoring the miscalls on the screen and dialed Seth's number. He said he would be at Jules' place so I hope he had his phone with him. Hopefully they're not doing _something_ as well. God, that was a bit wrong and Seth was underage. But after phasing, he looked more than twenty, so Jules might forget that sometimes. Especially when minds become hazy to think and let lust take over. Oh God, I need to get this image out of my mind. Suddenly picturing your baby brother in a very intimate position with anyone is definitely something I don't ever want to see. Ever.

Seth didn't pick up his phone. I felt hungry again. Maybe I should eat something while waiting for him to call back or call him again. Whichever came first. I headed to the kitchen, preparing lite dinner. Even after I was done eating, Seth didn't call back. Where and what he was doing anyway? I didn't know when I fell asleep as I was waiting to call him again.

* * *

_A signboard on a roadside. 'Welcome to Creak Avenue' written largely across it._

_What? Where is that? Never heard of it._

_Scene changed. A small diner. A man standing in front of me. His warm eyes melted my heart._

"_I'm sorry! I just want to see you again." He smiled at me._

_Huh? Who are you?_

_Scene changed again and I saw a meadow. A girl walked into it. Not long after that, a man walked in. a beautiful man to be exact. Who are they? She looked familiar. Who are you? Have we met?_

"_Bella," the man said._

_She looked shocked. "Laurent!"_

_They knew each other? I couldn't hear what they said next but suddenly, Laurent launched and broke her neck before proceeding to bite her. Vampire? Oh my God! Someone save her! ANYONE! HELP! _

I woke up, clamping my lips to stop myself from screaming, taking a moment to adjust to my dark surrounding. What were those things? Dreams? Premonitions? Nah, I wasn't even psychic. But what if they were real? If they were that Bella was going to die! What should I do? I should tell someone about this but what should I say? I had a dream and I saw her dead in it? That sounded ridiculous, even to me.

I rose from the couch, deciding to wash my face so I could calm down. Those things were probably meaningless dream and I shouldn't dwell too much on them. I heard a crash and turned, someone else was with me in the room.

I screamed.

* * *

_**I wrote the first part while listening to I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor and Canon Rock from Jerry C. My mood went up and down like crazy.**_


	7. Again, Premonitions?

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.**

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update! I am preparing for a job interview on 10th of April. It's not like I don't have a job but mom insisted that I went to this interview as she's more fond of the new job, which I actually hate. I love my current job! But since she loves to nag, I still am going to attend it. Plus, no harm done in doing that. And since I didn't want to appear as a complete idiot for not being able to answer anything, I need to be prepared. Wish me luck, I guess.**

**My reviewers:**

**TiGeRzYi : You need to calm down. I did say she'll leave right? Stories need to grow in time. And no, she's not mentally handicapped. That's quite rude.  
**

**Ice Moon 14: I love writing cliff-hangers! (evil laugh~~~) Nah, it seemed fit at that time.  
**

**Lunjul: Actually I don't plan on killing Sue. But who knows later on.**

**XxXSpirit of LaPushXxX: That's a pretty good idea! Could try that in other chapters.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

Chapter 7 :: Again, Premonitions?

* * *

As fast as lightning that person was in front of me and closed my mouth. I thrashed, tried to scream but only came out muffled as my mouth being closed by warm hands. My baby's in danger! I tried to reach for the lamp for it's quite far from me. This was not happening! I would not let my baby die like this!

"It's okay! It's me! Embry!" (AN: Bet you didn't expect that!)

Embry? Embry Call? What the hell he was doing at my house? Lights flickered and I saw Embry looked paled, despite his russet skin. I must have freaked him out.

"LET HER GO!" I felt relief washed over me at Seth's voice. He was shaking as descending the stairs.

"Chill man!" Embry finally let go off me and raised his hands. "She was screaming and I was panicked!"

Seth still looked furious. "You don't have to scare her like that!"

"Yeah, that was my fault! Sorry!" Embry looked sheepish.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Seth as my heart began to calm a bit.

"Changing!" he pointed his pants. "And, you called me."

"Where were you? You didn't pickup my calls."

"I was- busy," he smirked. Embry muffled his laugh. I could understand perfectly how _busy_ he was! Urgh, I didn't want to think about that.

"What are you doing here then?" I turned to Embry.

"Seth and I need to go patrol together after this. He asked me to wait while he changed. By the way, sorry about the glass. I'll replace it soon!" he pointed to the source of crash, revealing scattered broken glass.

"So you are a wolf too?" he just nodded. That was surprising. I thought only a Quileute could become a wolf. Her mom, Tiffany moved here from Makah before giving birth to him here. This only mean one thing, his father was one of us! Scandal! Someone had a half brother and didn't know it until now.

"So why did you sleep on the couch? I thought you were in your room," Seth asked, plopping next to me while Embry busied himself in the kitchen. Should I tell him my happy news? No, Embry could hear us and I didn't trust him enough to let him be in the secret.

"I have my reasons," I replied, taking my time. "Do you know anyone name Bella?"

Actually I was hoping he didn't know any Bella. That way I could just drop the subject.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

Bella Swan? Related to Chief Swan? Bella Swan! That rings a bell! She's Chief Swan estranged daughter who just moved back recently. I only met her once, during mom and Chief Swan's wedding. No wonder she looked familiar! Was she really going to die?

"Is she at Forks now?" I needed to be sure.

"Yeah, she's staying. Well, not really since it's more like her body's here but her soul is probably in another dimension," Seth explained, waving his hands around, making it more dramatic.

"She's dead!" I gasped. So I saw the past then?

Embry laughed, arriving with a plate full of tit-bits. "God, no! What Seth meant is she's alive but she's broken hearted. She's sort of zombie-like and not really caring much."

At least I handled it better than her. Maybe someone needs to give her a wake up call, though I must say, no one gave it to me.

"Well, she's a bit better these days, thanks to Jacob," Seth said.

"What's Jacob got to do with anything?" I asked.

"Jacob has a thing for her. Been like that since Jr. High, since he first met her again after she moved back. He's been close to her since Edward Cullen left," Seth took a biscuit from Embry's plate and shoved it into his mouth. Embry just scowled. Looks like wolf hate sharing food.

Edward Cullen? The Cullens?

"He's one of the leeches," Embry said, reading the confusion on my face.

"Leeches?" _like slimy creatures that suck blood_.

Seth chuckled. "That's what we called vampires."

"Vampires? They're vampires?" I shrieked. I've met them, really close before, at the wedding. Chief Swan was so fond of the father, Carlisle.

"You don't have to be afraid. They're vegetarian vampires, they only drink animals' blood. Besides, they're no longer here," Seth explained.

"How can a vampire be vegetarian? That's pretty much ridiculous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ditto!" Embry said, supporting my words.

"Vampires used to be humans too. Some of them refuse to drink humans' blood. Well, Bella is a bit down lately. Jacob had phased and was forced to stay away from her. They Elders said there are possibilities he might hurt her since he's a new wolf. If it's to me, the whole things were craps! Jacob knows how to control himself."

Seth is Seth. That's why his mentality was different from us. I, on the other hand, simply cannot accept nor believe any vampire. They could just stay away from me, vegetarian or not. And, now Jacob had phased too. He's the new alpha then? What about Sam? My stomach felt suddenly cramped. I ran my hand over it, feeling a bit calm when I did that.

"What's wrong?" Seth looked concerned.

"Nothing! Just- hungry!" I quickly replied. Seth turned to Embry who still shoving food into his mouth.

"There's more in the fridge!" Embry hide his plate behind his back. I just laughed and told him that he could keep his food. So Bella does exist. Not to mention, still walking and definitely alive, for God knows how long. Should I warn her about my dream? But it was just a dream. But if they're real if I might feel guilty for letting her die.

"Does Bella love to hike?" I asked Seth, knowing Embry would less likely to answer me. Not much of a talker he was.

"I don't know. Does she?" he turned to Embry, who just hunch his shoulders in response.

"Is there a meadow in the woods?" I asked Seth again.

"Yeah- wait, you're not going hiking were you?" Seth quickly looked at me. Even Embry looked interested.

"Something wrong with that?" I asked him back.

"The woods are dangerous Lee. I prefer you don't go into them alone!" Seth looked pissed.

"I thought the Cullens are gone?"

"They are not the only dangers out there. Please don't make me worry."

"Okay," I said. _I will try to be careful when I went there._

"You still hide something from me?" Seth was pretty observant tonight. I wanted to tell, I really did.

I looked at him and said, "Nope, nothing. I just want to go back to sleep!"

Of course I did not go back to sleep. Despite not really care about Bella, I felt compelled to go and see whether my dreams were real. But when did it happen? I couldn't just walk randomly into the woods, expecting to bum into her. I need more clues!

That was depressing. There's no way that would happen. I stifle a yawn and looked at the clock near my bed. It's freaking three in the morning. Thank you Seth and Embry for waking me up so early and left! I tossed and stared at the ceiling. So, I haven't told Seth the good news. Not to mention, now that I knew I bore a new life, I need to leave this place. But to where and when? Could I just pack up and leave without a note? Would I hurt Seth if I do that? Would someone else miss me after I left? Would mom still care about me to notice? Would Sam?

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. I should learn to stop crying, it's a sign of weakness. I should be strong for my child. Ah, that's right! I haven't named my child. But I didn't know the gender. I could not just randomly name like my child was not special. My child is a gift from heaven to me. I ran my hand on my stomach, humming lullaby of our language.

_May you grow to be someone who will really be blessed in life._

I smiled, feeling really calm for the first time tonight.

* * *

_It's Bella. She's at her house. She looked all gear up. What's she up to? Hiking. I watched as she stubbed her toe at the table. _

_That girl was pretty clumsy!_

_She proceeds on grabbing her bag and marched towards the door, bumping the kitchen counter on her way there. I noticed the calendar. It showed tomorrow date. Huh, tomorrow? _

_This is the future!_

_I followed her as she gets into her antique jeep. I could walk past the door like a ghost. How bizarre! Still, I followed her to her jeep and sat quietly while she drove. Not like I could sing or yell to get her attention to begin with. Soon we arrived at the destination, at an edge of the forest. _

_She's going hiking, isn't she? _

_She's going to die!_

_I tried to grab her arm but my hand only went through her. I could not even touch her! What should I do? I tried everything I could but nothing happened. No! I could not let her die! I might not really know her but Chief Swan really love her. It would kill him if she died. _

_I turned to see she's walking into the woods. Stop! Stop! _

I woke up. My hand outstretched towards the ceiling. My breath was short and my stomach felt cramping. Not good. I tried to calm down. That was the second time I had such dreams. Once was coincidence, two? Not so much. Despite aware the fact I was not a psychic, I had to do something. Should I warn her or should I just go to the woods? No, too dangerous. I should ask for help. Seth! I grabbed my phone but then I remembered he's on patrol. It's already six in the morning but I did not know whether he's done or not. I did not have the other guys' numbers. No, that's not true. I had Sam's numbers.

I should not call him. I wanted to stay away from him. What should I do?

Texts! Thank you to whoever invented the texting service! I frantically type the words.

_Something's wrong at the meadow in the wood! Please check that place!_

I send the texts to Sam. Then, I realized, if just sending texts, I could even send them to Seth and he could check it later on. _Great!_

Sam probably would ask more on this later on. What should I say? I almost dropped the phone when it started ringing. Sam's name on the caller id.

"Hello!"

"Hey! What's with the weird texts?" he said.

"Can you just check it out tomorrow?" I asked back, trying to dodge as much as I could.

"Sure," he agreed easily.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I felt relief washed over me. "Good…morning then! Bye!"

"Wait!"

I quickly hung up and turn off the phone. To be honest, I was pretty scared at the moment. The dreams. They discovered me being pregnant. They took my baby from me. Even if I stayed and raised my child, how would people react? I felt like mom going to burst the door open any moment like she always did. God, I could not think and be like this now. I need to be away for a while and sorted my minds. I should go somewhere.

I grabbed a luggage and shoved clothes, necessities, documents and all I could think off. Next thing I knew, I was on my way to Seattle.

* * *

_**And cut! **_

_**So she finally left. Just to Seattle though. **_

_**For now.**_


	8. It's Him!

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.**

**A/N**

**I'm back! Yeah! The interview was suck but I did attend and that certainly pleased my mom. I might not get the job but I didn't mind at all.**

**My reviewers:**

**hateme101 : She is pregnant and she knew they'll take the child away from her. That's why she lied.**

**Ice Moon 14 : sorry about cliff-hangers. Can't help it. Anyway next chapter is on Sam's POV.**

**Lunjul : Unless I made Bella stay away from Forks, they'll remain stepsisters who met just once. Now I felt sorry for Sue 'cos you wanted her dead so much -.-!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

Chapter 8 :: It's Him!

* * *

I grabbed the newspaper and quickly closed the door before spreading them on the floor. My eyes quickly scanned the title, trying to search for news, any news relating to death in Forks or La Push.

There was none.

I've been repeating this routine for two days now since my arrival in Seattle. I couldn't feel at ease to find out whether Bella make it or not. Maybe she's not even there. Maybe her news was not reported as the press didn't consider it as important. I didn't even have any dreams/premonitions thingy anymore. I just could not find out what had happened. I heard a knock on the door, room service had arrived.

So I made it to Seattle, safe and sound. It's a hard and long journey with my ancient car. I made quick stop here and there to make sure I finally arrived in the end. I thought the car might fail me halfway. But of course, being my car, it inherited my spirit so it did bring me here. Upon arriving, I check in into a hotel and being hole-in since. I hardly left and even ordered room service for meals. It's costly but hey, now it seemed like a good time to spend a bit of that money.

Apparently, some people did notice I was gone. Seth had been trying to contact me since the night I arrived and surprisingly, so did mom and Sam. Why on Earth was Sam looking for me? I switch off the phone in the end. Not like they're able to trace me using my phone, as it's pretty much useless unless for talking, alarm clock or texting. It didn't even have a camera, let alone connect to the Internet.

I watch the lady changed my bed sheet before offering me fresh towel. As soon as she left, I locked the door. Mind you, I was in Seattle, not as far as I should be yet. I had a nightmare last night on how mom suddenly barged in and dragged me back to face the Elders. I shuddered slightly, pulling my jacket a bit tighter.

I stared out the window, thinking whether Bella make it or not? She probably not even there in the first place. Maybe I should ask Seth. Just asking, no harm done right? I switch on the phone and dialed Seth's numbers. He answered on the first ring!

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" the so normally calm and nice Seth was angry.

"Somewhere," I answered back.

"That's not funny Lee! You make me feel worry and at one point, I wondered whether something bad had happened to you!" he sounded like he was walking.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting somewhere far from the pack. I don't want them to overhear me," Seth still walking.

After a while, I asked, "Far enough?"

"This will do," he answered. "Now, explain!"

I sighed. "I just need to get away Seth! Don't worry!"

"How can I not be worried? You just left!" he paused. "I know you're pregnant."

"What?" I almost yelled.

"I found a test kit in the bathroom Lee."

I thought I disposed them all. How did I leave one behind?

"To be honest, I kinda have mixed feeling about this. I am going to be an uncle so I am happy! Really, I am. But the fact that the child is Sam's, I am pissed and right now, I want to punch him _so_ bad. Just say yes, please?" he said.

"Seth, please don't. It's not worth it!"

"Which part of this is not worth it? You worth more than you could ever imagine," now he sounded pissed again.

I felt touched. My baby brother was trying to protect me. Whoa, mood swing again!

"Do they know?"

"Nobody does. I keep my mind focus on Jules whenever I am in my wolf form and believe me, it's not hard to do that."

I could just picture him smirking while saying that. For a moment, I let a soft smile touched my face.

"What about mom?"

"No, I didn't tell her. Do you want her to know?" he cautiously asked.

I took a moment. "No."

He was quiet for a while. "Okay."

"Yeah."

We let the moment passed in silent.

"Seth, is Bella okay?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah! Huh? Wait! You warned Sam!" he said.

"I guess I did."

"How did you know?"

"A hunch."

"You're a terrible liar!"

"But I did fool you a lot of time didn't I? so I am not that 'terrible'"

"Lee!"

"Yeah!"

He sighed. "How did you know?"

"Like I said a hunch. So she's okay then?" I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, thankfully," looks like it worked. "We send a few guys to patrol the area and then BAM! Fresh scent! Then, we saw the dude stalking Bella before trying to get to her. It's a good thing we're there to stop him."

"What happened to 'the dude'?'"

"Dead. Not like he's alive before that but you know what I meant."

"Thank God!"

"Yeah! And you're dodging the subject!"

Crap!

"Look Seth, just drop it, please?"

He sighed. "Okay. Thanks for warning us anyway."

"You're welcome."

"So how long have you been pregnant?" Seth suddenly sounded cheerful.

"2 months I guess," his mood was contagious and I couldn't help to smile too.

"I am going to be an uncle! I hope it's a boy! But a girl is nice too! When are you coming back?"

I have no answer for that.

"Don't tell me-," he paused. "You're leaving."

"Yeah."

"You're not coming back."

"Maybe."

"Lee, don't do this!" he hastily said, "Don't leave!"

"I can't stay Seth. I can't let them know about my child. For now, it's the best option that I have."

He sniffed. Was he crying? "You should stay! I can protect you!"

"Maybe you can but I don't want to take any chances," I tried to reason with him. He sounded like he was still crying.

"You're leaving me!" he said.

"I am just going to be a bit far from you but I don't leave you," I stated.

"How is that not leaving me?" he sounded pissed. At least he stopped crying.

"If I leave you, I won't even call you anymore. I'll just disappear entirely," I said.

Seth was quiet for a while. "What about mom? Do you want her to know about this?"

I sighed. "At this moment, I don't think we can understand each other. But she's mom, my mom, our mom. I can't just ignore that bond. I'll contact her when I am ready."

"Promise me we'll keep in touch!" he said.

"Definitely! Besides, I want my child to know his or her uncle," I replied back, happy that Seth accepted my decision.

"Yeah!" he retorted sounded happy too but then, he was quiet for a while. "Hopefully, one day you'll come back Lee."

"I hope so too," I replied softly. Deep inside, I know I wanted to return one day. In fact, I had a feeling that I might come back to see everyone again.

"Please call me if you need anything. I'll definitely help you out!"

"Yeah, I will," I smiled. "I'll call you again Seth, bye for now!"

"Bye!"

I smiled happily, running my hand over my stomach. Maybe it's not a bad idea to keep in touch with Seth. Face it, no man, or should I say girl is an island. We still need someone to rely or talk to in our life.

Since I found out Bella was fine, I guess I'll have some decisions to make. But first, I need to get some food. My baby was hungry! I was getting sick of hotel's food so I wanted to try the food from the diner across the street. I grabbed my purse and leave.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

She's pregnant! How cool is that? I am going to be an uncle! I hope she does come back. Or at least she let me see the kid. I'll definitely be the best uncle, ever! Hands down!

Now I guess I'll have to think more of Jules in my wolf's form. It's not hard really. In fact, I think about her most of the time that my brothers growing sick of listening. But they never complain when I accidentally thought about my passionate moments with Jules. Guys are somewhat perverts I guess. Can I tell Jules? Leah never said I can't. I don't know whether I should keep it a secret from her. But as long as she never asks, I don't have to tell. But I want to tell her. Argh, so confusing! And I hate being confused!

What's that sound? Someone's here.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

From behind the trees, came out a pissed looking black wolf.

Crap!

* * *

_Back to Leah's POV_

I emerged from the diner with full stomach and a cup of hot cocoa on my hand. The food was awesome! I don't know whether being pregnant make you this hungry or I just particularly wanted to eat that much. You should see the waiter's face when I ordered 10 pieces of buffalo wings, Greek Salads and a plate of spinach ravioli, all to be eaten by me alone. God, I never remember eating that much, ever!

I saw a newsstand near the diner. Maybe I should grab a couple of magazines or maybe a map to help me on my journey. I quickly turned and bumped onto a man walking near me. Of course, I spilled the hot cocoa on his coat.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I tried to help him with anything as he jumped in surprise. His friend who was walking behind him scowled at me.

"No, it's okay! It's a good thing I wear thick coat or I probably burnt by now," he said while taking off his coat. God, his English accent was so sexy!

Snapped out of it Leah! You're a pregnant woman!

"Really, I am really sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning," I said. His friend snorted, which earned a glare from him.

"It's fine. Please don't worry about it," oh, I love his voice~

"No, you make me feel bad about this," I said, finally looking at his face and froze.

Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God.

It's him.

* * *

**Double cliff-hangers.**

**Someone probably wants to kill me right now.**


	9. Short Story - Sam

**My version of Leah and Twilight. Werewolves+ magic involves. Leah never a werewolf but she knew of their existence and imprinting. Sam imprinted on Emily and left her. Everyone saw her as pathetic. Life could be worse? Of course it does. WARNING: I changed the plot & characters. OOC. If you felt the urge to kill me, then don't read. Also, I'll correct errors as I find them.**

**My reviewers:**

**Hopeandtrust: Thank you**

**hateme101: Here's the continuation.**

**Ice Moon 14: *hide* Don't kill me! I give you another chapter!**

**I want her to connect to someone. Seth is the perfect choice. I'll get to the mystery man part on later chapter. But he is not Leah's imprint. Even if she did become a wolf, I don't want her to imprint. She deserved to be courted, not the other way around.**

**And thank you to a nameless reviewer.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I definitely do not own Twilight and its original characters. They belong to SM.**

* * *

Chapter 9 :: Short Story - Sam

* * *

'_Love starts with a hug, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear'_

_~Unknown quotes _

The weather's pretty hot today. I jogged lightly, letting my feet carry me home to Emily. I wonder what she's doing right now. I can't wait to kiss her, carry her to our bedroom, making love-

_Just in case you forgot, we're still here!_

_I thought you like free porn, Jared?_

I forgot that Jared and Embry were still patrolling.

_Yeah but I need to stop at Sam and Emily's place before meeting Kim. It would be awkward to meet her after Sam's imagining her naked, moaning, bucking her hips-_

I mentally growled at him. The nerve of him!

_Hey, you're the one imagining her like that._

_I second that!_

_Shut up both of you!_

_Okay boss!_ They said in unison.

It was pretty quiet for a while until we started thinking again. Who could hold their thoughts for long without thinking of anything? So it was pretty chaotic at this moment with everyone focusing on their own thoughts.

_I can't wait to see Kim. She promised me-_

_Mom was asking a lot this morning. What should I-_

_I wonder whether Emily's cooking something or meeting Leah? She said she wanted to meet her._

Leah. She's been missing for two days now. After the weird texts message, which turned out to be a warning as we did find a leech roaming in the area, I never heard from her again. No one knew where she went. Seth was devastated since.

To be honest, my relationship with Leah had become very complicated. It would be easy if I imprinted on anyone else but I end up with the one who was so close to her, Emily. I only able to see her and made my mind to break up with Leah. I know it would break her heart but there is no such thing as less painful break up between us. Either way, someone was going to get hurt or I must admit, it hurt me as well to see her like that. But there's no other way. Sooner or later I still had to do it.

Emily is a good woman, perfect actually. Imprinting on her was a blessing. I wonder why it's not Leah though. We were so much in love. I really did love her with all my heart. Funny how that disappeared at the moment I looked at Emily in the eyes. I still wonder how that happened.

_No one understands why we imprint._

_Hopefully I'll never imprint!_

Curse connected pack minds! Jared still got things to say.

_I am lucky to be with Kim. Things between us were never complicated. _

_Well, some of us were not that lucky._ I huffed.

_Leah will come around Sam. I met her the other day and she seemed better. That reminds me, I haven't replaced her glass. I will do that when she comes back._

I saw his mental image of Leah being scared and broken glass.

_What are you doing at his house?_ I mentally growled at him. The image of Leah being scared really pissed me off.

_Seth needed to change his pants. I didn't mean to scare her like that._

_If Seth hasn't imprinted yet, I thought both of you were together. Like together-together. _Jared laughed. More like a bark since he was still in his wolf form.

_I am not gay!_

_Really? 'Cos I really thought you were. _

_You're so fucking dead Jared!_

Embry pounded and bite Jared's neck after that.

_ENOUGH!_

_Sorry boss_. Again, they said in unison.

I sighed. This was tiring. I have to go back and change place with Seth and Nuca. Seth usually patrolled after me. He didn't say it but it's his way to spend less time in my company. Despite his cherry and forgiving attitude, deep down inside I knew he was still feeling angry at me. He was probably looking any reason to beat the crap out of me. I couldn't blame him. If I put myself in his shoes, I would probably kill me by now. Leah probably had stopped him from doing that. That woman never failed to amaze me. That's how I feel in love with her. She was mentally strong and always surprised me with her attitude. I was lucky to be her boyfriend.

_I sat under a tree near the parking lots. My eyes felt on the amazingly beautiful girl fifteen feet away from me. _

_Leah Clearwater._

_Everyone knew her name. She was so popular without intending to. Besides, who wouldn't notice her. She's too beautiful to be ignored. Despite that, she didn't even care about being popular. She set her own rules and paces and didn't even bother about anyone else. _

_I was also popular, especially among girls. But when it comes to Leah, I could not conjure enough courage to ask her out. I was afraid of being rejected because that would really break my heart. After holding out my feeling for nearly a year, I summoned my courage and asked her out._

_She stared at my face for a while. With the way my heart beats, I think she heard it too._

_Then she said yes._

_She said yes to me. ME! _

_My happiness was indescribable that day. _

I loved her so much. I gave her the promise ring as a sign of marriage promise. She still wore the ring even after I broke up with her. Weird as it sounds, I was glad she still didn't take it off yet.

_You still love her?_

_Stop listening Jared!_

_Was not. Well actually I did. It's not that I could help it._

_I think she still loves you._ Embry added his two cents.

_Yeah. I know. _

_But you couldn't love her back 'cos you imprinted on Emily. That's why I didn't want to imprint!_

_So you have someone's heart that you probably will break if you did?_

_No- I meant- yeah._

We saw him imagining a pretty girl. Hey, that's Ray Lea!

_You know her? _He sounded jealous.

_She was Leah's classmate. I met her couple of times when I met Leah at her class._

_Well, Embry got lucky. _

_I guess I am._

_Did you imprint on her?_

_No. to be honest, I kinda afraid when I finally imprint on someone._

_She will be devastated. _

_Yeah. _

We fall into silence after that. Imprinting is a blessing if you find your mate and you're single, like Jared. In my case, I called it half-curse. I found Emily but I break Leah's heart. It's painful to see her each time and to be reminded on all the promises that I made for her.

_Actually-_

_Shut up Jared. I prefer not to hear a comment right now!_

He did shut up. I heard him and Embry's thought on something else and tried my best to ignore them. Thinking of Leah always made me feel ache. Maybe that's from the pain that I cause her. I should think of Emily as that always brightened my mood. I need to see her badly right now.

"Dead. Not like he's alive before that but you know what I meant."

That sounded like Seth. Who's dead? I walked silently and saw him on the phone. What he was doing here anyway? It's quite far from my place.

"Yeah! And you're dodging the subject!"

I faintly heard a female voice answered back. He's probably talking to Jules. I better not eavesdrop on him. I walked towards the house when I heard him say, "Okay. Thanks for warning us anyway."

Whose he was talking too? Did Jules warn us on something? I couldn't remember any.

_I didn't remember either._

_Neither did I._

I forgot they could still hear me.

"So how long have you been pregnant?" Seth suddenly sounded cheerful.

_Whoa!_

_Jules is pregnant? _Even I was a bit surprised.

_I don't think the other person is Jules. _Embry said thoughtfully.

My curiosity took over me. So instead of leaving, I edged closer. The other person's voice sounded a bit clear. She sounded like Leah.

"I am going to be an uncle! I hope it's a boy! But a girl is nice too! When are you coming back?"

Now I really am shocked! Don't tell me he's talking to Leah? She's been missing for two days and now she's on the phone with Seth.

Wait, he said he's going to be an uncle. Leah's pregnant?

Leah. Pregnant.

My child?

She's pregnant with my child!

_Sam's child?_

_Leah's pregnant?_

I heard Seth started to sob, asking Leah not to leave. Was she going somewhere? I felt rage building inside of me. After a while Seth managed to calm down. And, he accepted her decision to leave. What the-

I was pissed beyond words.

How did he allow her to leave? She should stay here! She's pregnant right now. With my child nonetheless. Was she planned on separating us? I admit that I left her, that unforgivable. But I would never leave my child. There's no bond, hell even imprint, that can come between me and my child. We're connected by blood! I am not my useless father!

I continued to listen as Seth made Leah promised to keep in touch and said goodbye. What the hell was happening right now? Why did she want to keep her pregnancy a secret? Why did Seth agree? So she hated me that much to run away?

_Calm down dude! Talk to Seth first._

I ignored Embry's voice. I edged closer as Seth looked happy with this whole craps. I didn't even notice I stepped on a twig and Seth turned towards my direction.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Yeah I was going to show myself. And, you had a lot to explain to me!

I walked slowly towards Seth. He looked shocked to see me at first, then he seemed to be pissed as well. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. I was waiting for him to phase but he never did. Instead, he took a deep breath and turned to walk towards the house. Wait a minute! I quickly phase back and caught his shoulder, uncared the fact that I was naked at this moment.

"Do you need something Sam?" he asked with highly control tone. Looks like he's trying really hard to hold in his anger.

"That was Leah isn't it?"

"Our great alpha was eavesdropping! I didn't know you have it in you."

"Answer me!" I asked, using my alpha command.

"Yeah it was her!" he answered seethingly. If looked could kill, I was sure I was already dead by now. His stare was venomous.

"Where is she?" I let go of his shoulder.

"Somewhere," he answered, turning to leave.

"Just fucking answer me Seth!" I was hot on his heels.

"Like I said, somewhere!"

"Do you want me to use my alpha command on you?" I felt childish to threaten him but at this moment, I didn't care.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Even if you did, I couldn't tell you a thing. That's what she told me, somewhere. It's a good thing though, 'cos I would rather bite my tongue than tell you where she is!"

"I know you still angry at me Seth but this isn't a time for this. We need to find her and bring her back," I tried to reason with him. Despite how angry he was, I shouldn't punch him because I knew I was the cause of his anger. Besides, he's Leah's brother.

"So when is the right time then?" he folded his arms. "And, I am pretty sure she doesn't want to be here right now!"

"She'll be more protected here!"

Seth laughed. I fight the urge to punch him. Or worse, I could phase right now and shred him.

"You're so hypocrite!" Seth said as his laughter died.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" I asked, trying really hard to control my anger. My wolf side was trying to surface right now and I didn't want that to happen.

"You're not in love with her yet you didn't allow her to leave. You move on but you didn't want her to do the same. I somehow sense that you wish that she keep waiting and devoted on you. You're happy and yet you didn't let her find her happiness. What the fuck do you want from her?" Seth said last the part word by word.

I couldn't answer him back.

"I want her to be here as well but I know she's in pain if she did," he looked sad. "If this is the best choice she has, then let be it."

I was quiet for a while, trying to accept his decision. No, I couldn't.

I don't want to.

"She should stay!" I hissed.

"She's her own person, she can be anywhere she wants!" Seth retorted angrily.

"She's carrying my child!"

Seth stared at me with an odd look. "That's probably one of the reasons on why she left."

"And why is that?"

"You imprinted Sam. You're starting a family. I heard you and Emily want her child to be part of your family. You guys didn't think of her at all don't you? What is she? Some sort of baby breeding machine?" Seth looked at me disgustedly.

It's true that Emily and I talked to Sue about the possibility of Leah being pregnant that day. Emily proposed the idea of adopting the child as she said Leah shouldn't be burdened with the responsibility considering she's not married and jobless. I had a feeling that Leah wouldn't agree but Emily was too excited with the idea at that moment so I just let her be. In fact, I was glad when Sue told me that Leah wasn't pregnant afterwards.

She lied to us all.

"If she's pregnant, then I want to be responsible."

"By taking her child away? God, you guys are beyond insane!" Seth rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand!" I half-yelled.

"She's my sister! I understand her more than you! Now leave her the fuck alone! I don't care what everybody says. If Leah wants to leave, then let her be! I'll support her even if I will be the only one who does!" he said before walking back towards the house.

"I have to tell the Elders," I told him.

He didn't even turn. Instead, he gave me the finger.

* * *

The Elders decreed that Leah needed to be brought back as she's carrying a child of the current alpha. There are possibilities the child might be the next generation of the protectors of La Push. Besides, she knew too much just to leave like that. I tried to convince them that Leah would protect our tribes' secret but they still think otherwise. Well, we could bring her back, if we knew where she is at this moment. When we interrogate Seth, he gave the same answer.

Somewhere.

I even used alpha command but he still said the same thing. I guess Leah keep it from him as well. Despite planning on keeping the Leah's pregnancy a secret, the news spread like wildfire. A few new young wolves phased and overheard Embry and Jared's discussing the issue. They didn't know whether it was true or not as those two tried to hide it afterwards. Still it didn't stop them from talking and soon people start gossiping on why Leah Clearwater no longer staying in La Push. People began to look at me with accusing stare. I couldn't blame them as I knew the truth too well. Some even dare to ask Emily whether the news was true. The Elders strictly order us not to confirm or deny. In the end, people just considered it as a rumor. And just like that, as fast as it spread, it died down. People forgot and move on.

Not for some of us of course.

Sue was devastated. She was actually delighted that Leah was pregnant. It will be her first grandchild. Emily was gloomy. She kept blaming herself of proposing the idea. Seth however, was glee that Leah was no longer here. He kept saying that she will be happier if she was not here in La Push. Of course he's happy, Leah wouldn't stop on contacting him. Jared and Embry who are in the secret as well just seal their mouths. And I, felt broken hearted. I want her to be here. Not because she's carrying my child, but because she's Leah. In my heart, she still is someone special whom I cared deeply. But I guess that's not happening.

She wanted to be away from me.

She didn't want to keep in touch with me.

She wanted to forget me.

And worse of all, I couldn't stop her at all.

* * *

_**It's done.**_

_**And I'm drained. **_

_**This chapter took longer that the previous. It took me days! I write, cut, rewrite and rearranged. **_

_**So hard trying to imagine Sam as someone still have special feeling for Leah but truly devoted to Emily. And I am still not satisfied with this chapter! Gah!**_


End file.
